User talk:Fawnstorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 17:12, 2010 April 12 Re: I didn't make it, Blue did. I do edit this wiki often, too. I'm also an admin. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 17:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure I'll join! I'll go take a look now.--Nightshine{ 23:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey Fawn, want to try getting on the IRC now, ot later today? Shruggytalk 13:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) UK Shruggytalk 13:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) Shruggytalk 07:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Fawny? got time for IRC :D Shruggytalk 10:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Go on Go ahead and sign yourself up- we'd love to have you! Mousetalon!! 22:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I don't know if I have the time. Mousetalon!! 20:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? Main channel. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 17:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get on Fawny, I was out, and got back at about 5, but you'd alreaddy leave :( Shruggytalk 07:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial I tried using your tutorial, but when I tried to color it it didn't work. Can you help?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]] 14:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply :3. Yeah, it did work.[[User:SnowStorm|'''Lightning that Burns Sky]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]] 22:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Tatterkit. Okay, you can have Tatterkit, when they are born, I'll tell you, and you can make a page for your kit :) Clarris 17:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You are now a CP member! Yep. See above at the headline. Quailflight 12:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Me leaving. I'll admit, I didn't really want to leave, but other users, kept annoying me, and being mean to me. I'll still be on Warriors Wiki, and if you want, you can rp one of my characters, they are all for adoption at the Adoption Center, and I know not everyone wants me to leave here.Zoe27 14:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: RiverClan I'm really sorry Fawn; but not at the present time. I'm confident that things will clear up soon however, and then you may join :) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 16:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Or, you could rp Dawnflight, a RiverClan elder [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 20:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Charart For your chararts, does it have to be an actual cat that is roleplayed, or could you make me one for whatever I want? Please reply. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 18:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) "Active Members" Just saying, you're not supposed to put yourself on the Active Members list. Blue is supposed to add them, but she never does. The list is a waste of space anyway, it's not accurate. You can keep it up there, people just might not like it. Thanks, [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 16:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC I didn't mean to say anything to offend or hurt you, or anyone else, on the IRC. I'm not out to get you, we both just blew it all out of proportion with the fighting. I will stay, just in a much lesser role than I used to be. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have said what I did. The only thing I ask is your forgiveness. Can we just be friends again? Thanks, [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 16:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Not really, but I try to be friends with everyone on this site. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 16:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) New Land I saw your edit to Cats of the Clans news, and I'm sorry but you cannot make this...new 'land'. This is the lake. The cats came here. So I'm sorry, but you cannot make this new territory. Kind Regards, Icefall Icy Winds 14:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) There cannot be a new..."StarClan." We have one already, we don't need another. And imaginary cats...? Icefall Icy Winds 15:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for explaining. Icefall Icy Winds 16:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Land of Spirits May I be the Knowledge Bringer? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Land of Spirits May I be the last Helper? Poisondrop, a slender black she-cat with red eyes? Mousetalon!! 22:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pathway Layer Can I have a cat for the pathway layer? Fire Angel Add her please. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Land of Spirits May I be a Seeker's Bidder? Waveclaw: gray tabby tom with black paws and green eyes. Thanks![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|' Unattractive... ]] 01:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Kind Message Hello Fawnstorm. I just want to make it clear that on my nomination for SW, how do you know I might be too fast to approve images? I'm not one yet, so you don't know. I'm not sure if you mean 'I suggest' but I just want to make it clear that I might not be too fast. Icefall Icy Winds 14:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fawny, it's Mouse. ''I just don't think you'd be good for a Senior Warrior.''That could be extremely offensive to say to someone's face. Please be more careful with your words. That was uncalled for. I know that it insulted Ice, and as an admin here, I don't want that happening. So please be more careful next time. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 00:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that did insult me. Icefall Icy Winds 00:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree... [[User:Echopaw| '''DuskStar]] 01:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't telling you what to do. :| I'm saying that insulted me, 'Nightshine would do a better job.' I haven't done it yet, so YOU don't know. Icefall Icy Winds 11:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Mouse can tell you to be careful with your words, you know. We didn't say ANYTHING about banning you. :| :| :| Icefall Icy Winds 11:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I WASN'T trying too, goodness. And, I wasn't picking on you. Icefall Icy Winds 18:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I asked you to be more careful. I never told you what to do. And my job IS to keep this Wiki running smoothly, and to do that I need to enforce rules. And when did I ever say I would ban you? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Seeker's bidder? Could I be a seeker's bidder? Willowstep, a white and graby tabby she cat with piercing amber eyes. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 12:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, this is not your fault. I have to accept that Iceshine is Kestrelfang's mate. And I did. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: it's kewl, and cute. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 18:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Clarissa Clarissa and I got in a little argument, and then Icy told me what she said to you. And then, she told me how you replied. I'm done. I'm really leaving this time, since I'm clearly not wanted. I won't come on the IRC either. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I 'apologized' to you. I though that was all water under the bridge. And then this happens. I though we were going to not fight anymore, but I see I was wrong. I knew I was never really accepted, just always there, never important. And I guess I was right. If you don't want me here, then that's fine. I don't want to be on a site with people who don't care. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans'']] 18:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You asked My puppy: You asked me to post it on your talk page so here you go! EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 21:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC)